


Colors Within

by petrakronos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrakronos/pseuds/petrakronos
Summary: Harry had that black mark on his hand reminding him everyday that he hasn't found his soulmate yet, or that he never would for that matter. His thinking lead him to the Astronomy Tower where he has an unexpected run in with one Draco Malfoy. Why is he still constantly looking for this boy in a crowd? Hermione knows, but Harry has to find out on his own.





	Colors Within

**Author's Note:**

> A Drarry Soulmate AU inspired by a post on Tumblr that I sadly cannot find again.

Harry looked down at this black fingertips and partially black palm on his right hand for about the millionth time in his life. It was common for people to have black spots on their hands. It means that when you find your soulmate, you've grabbed them for some reason. 

Ron's hand was black, discovering his soulmate after reaching for Hermione when he made fun of her back in First Year and she went crying past them in the court yard. She had spun around, knowing Ron had touched her where her mark was. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ron had looked down at his hand that had burst out into colors, looking wide-eyed. She had hurried to push up her sleeve and look at her upper arm, finding it bursting with color as well. They were just kids though, and as kids do, they ran off in the opposite direction from each other.

It was rare to find your soulmate so young, and so lucky to some. Much to Harry's frustration however, the pair ignored their shared bond for years, not coming together until around the time the trio had been on the run from Voldemort.

Harry had only wished he could find his soulmate so soon, not having to spend most of his time wondering. He hoped but he worried. He had heard many stories of soulmate situations going wrong. People brushing skin in public and not realizing their mark had changed until much later, much too late to find out who with. This had happened to his aunt Petunia. The slender mark on the back of her hand was multiple shades of dull colors. When she was young, she had brushed hands with a stranger at the train station. It was the last time her family and her had dropped Harry's mum off at Platform 9 3/4 for her final year at Hogwarts. She partly blamed Lilly for missing her soulmate along with everything else she blamed her for. So she ended up with uncle Vernon, who's soulmate had been killed when they were engaged and he crashed the car while drunk. Their relationship was manageable, but would never be perfect. His mark had gone back to black, much like Remus' had after losing Sirius. Dumbledor had been in the same situation, with a mark on his chest that had gone back to black. Harry feared that his mark would never change colors because his soulmate was already dead. 

In rare instances, people have two soulmates, but in even rarer cases do they work out to where the person keeps both. Harry had recently discovered that this has been the case for his mother. Lilly had a mark covering her palm and another small one just underneath her eye on her cheek. The one on her hand had belonged to Severus, and the one on her face to his father James. From what Harry had learned from Snape's memories after he died, Lilly was his only soulmate, and if he would've made the right choices, he would've only been hers. That of course is not how it went. Most had always noticed Snape's black mark across one cheek, and marveled at the thought that he could even have a soulmate. But he did have one, one he discovered when she slapped him across the face for saying something rude. It had turned back to black though when he called Lilly a Mudblood, breaking the last chance he had with her as well as their soulmate bond, an almost impossible thing to have happened but not unheard of. 

Her second mark became bright when one afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, James wipped an eyelash away from her face. He had always known she was the one for him, and she finally gave in to his antics, much to Snape's horror. For the rest of her short life, Lilly lived with one black mark and one colored one. Harry worried that maybe he shared a soulmate with someone else, and his soulmate's other soulmate had gotten to them first and lived happily ever after. 

Luna always told Harry not to worry about it, not to dwell on it like he was doing right now. But he couldn't help it. Although he almost never complained, he wanted something in his life to go right for just once. Fearing that he would never find his soulmate terrified him, so most of the time he kept his hand close to him, almost never touching anyone with it. The times he did it took his breath away, a mix of anxiety and longing all at once. But he hasn't found his soulmate up to date. He's tried imagining what they look like but that's nearly impossible. He's almost certain it'll be a boy though, as he was pretty sure he was gay. 

He sighed deeply, eyes still on his hand. A chill ran through him from the night air as he was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower and looked up to see a Thestral flying over the Forbidden Forest in the distance. He stood leaning on the rail and hung his head, shutting his eyes and wishing. Just then he heard footsteps coming up the Tower stairs. He spun around, panicking a bit as they neared fast and he realized there was nowhere to go. Just as he asked himself who would be up at such an hour (although he was too), a pair of silver eyes froze at the sight of his green ones, the boy coming to a sudden halt at the door. 

"D-Draco," Harry stuttered "What are you doing up here so late?" 

"I could ask you the same Potter," Draco muttered, eyeing Harry suspiciously and looking uncomfortable. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco addressing him by last name. The pair had been civil with each other after the war, especially since the start of their eighth year. But Harry's "obsession" with the other boy had continued. He constantly looked for him in a crowd, not aware he was even looking for him until he caught sight of the familiar blond head. He almost craved interactions with him, whether it be a nod in the hall or passing him an ingredient in Potion's class. 

Harry realized he had been starring at Draco for too long as the other boy frowned.

"Er, I'll leave now," the green-eyed boy stammered, moving towards the door as the other boy stepped further into the room, away from Harry with a bit if surprise at the lack of sarcastic response. 

Harry had no time to look at Draco's face however as he raced the down the stairs, heart beating unexplainably fast. The Slytherin was left confused, head tilted as he watched Harry's back retreat. 

The next day, Harry spent it thinking about this small interaction. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry to get away, much less why it made him so nervous. He thought about the details. It was late at night and he was caught off guard, that could of been it. He remembered his shock at seeing Draco. The way the moonlight hit his face and sharpened his already defined features. That could have been it too? He burried his head in his hands and let out a frustrated grunt. What was he thinking? 

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as he came up behind him, clapping him on the back. He went to sit across from Harry on the Common Room couch. 

Harry looked up warily, shaking his head as he said "Nothing, just a bit frustrated with school and stuff." 

"That Potion's paper?" he asked as he nodded to the open Potion's book in front of Harry. 

"Er, yeah. You'd think by now I'd get better at writing papers, huh?" he responded with a chuckle. 

"I don't blame ya mate. Between you and me, I still ask Hermione for help." 

"We all know you do Ron." 

"Hey, not everyone!" the red-head exclaimed just as Hermione walked up to the pair and plopped down next to Ron, coming to lean into his side as he curled an arm around her. Harry refrained from gagging at the sight and gave Hermione a tight smile instead. 

"Not everyone what?" she questioned, looking between both boys. 

"Oh nothing. Er, Harry was just working on his Potion's paper," Ron offered. 

"Oh, the one I already helped you with?" 

Harry smirked as Ron frowned at Hermione who only laughed lightly. 

"Well then, now that we've got that settled, what's going on with you Harry?" she asked, now directing her gaze to the boy opposite her. 

"What do you mean?" Harry stammered. 

"Oh please, just that answer alone tells me a lot already. Spill Harry," Hermione stated with a quirk of her brow. Harry hated it when she was right about him cause then she'd probably end up lecturing him. 

His eyes darted between the both of them, Ron now looking at him in confusion. "Nothing!" he finally answered, hands flying up to show as if he was hiding nothing. 

Hermione only raised a brow at him, looking him dead in the eye. Under her intense gaze, he sighed exasperated and said: "I ran into Malfoy." 

"In case you didn't know Harry, he does go to school here. It's very likely you'll see him around" Hermione replied as Ron snickered. 

"It was different this time though Hermione!" Harry said running a hand down his face. 

"Different how mate?" Ron questioned, leaning in. 

"Different in a weird way. I panicked and didn't know what to say. That's never happened before" the boy practically yelped. 

"Umm, were you doing something, I don't know, embarrassing or something?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione for help. 

"I was just up in the Astronomy Tower. No big deal. It was late at night and then he came up and I just froze and ran off" explained Harry. 

Hermione, processing all this information, had a sudden realization. She didn't know if she was right or not, but she was most of the time. If she was, it would explain so much. 

"A bit rude of you, don't you think Harry? Have you tried apologizing?" spoke up Hermione. 

"Apologize to that git? I know he turned during the war, but that doesn't make him any less of a wanker! Well, just the other day-" Ron went on incredulously but was cut off by a sharp jab of Hermione's elbow on his ribs. 

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice to say sorry" Hermione suggested. 

"Well, I guess it was a bit rude..." 

"Exactly Harry."

"But what if I freeze again?" 

"For goodness sake, Harry, did you freeze in front of the Dark Lord?" 

"Well, no but-" 

"Then it's settled. Next time you see him, you can talk to him," Hermione said with an innocent smile, a satisfied look on her face. Ron still looked dumbfounded at the situation and Harry just nodded, suddenly nervous. That is why for the next few days, the Saviour of the Wizarding World avoided the Slytherin at all costs. 

He didn't go back to the Astronomy Tower for a week for fear of running into Draco again even though in his head, he kept repeating to himself that he would apologize. He even went out of his way to avoid the blonde boy in the halls and in class. Hermione scowled at him every time she caught him doing it. Harry still seeked him out in a crowd however, like his own little snitch. But now he told himself it was to avoid him purely, not because he still craved to be close to him for unexplained reasons. The thought of making a fool of himself in front of Draco terrified him, so one could understand the panic Harry had when he finally did decide to go to the Astronomy Tower one night and do exactly what he was trying to avoid: run into Draco. 

The air was still and the full moon was bright. Harry usually always went out during the full moon because it reminded him of Remus, which led him to think of Sirius and then of course his parents. He almost never missed one now, making it a sort of ritual to seem closer to his dead loved ones. He sat with his arms over the rail, almost completely forgetting about Draco and thinking instead of a different life, one where his parents and godparents completed him and one where maybe he had already found his soulmate. 

A surprised gasp brought him out of his thoughts as he spun around to see Draco, which deep down made his heart skip a beat. His head did the opposite and screamed for him to get out of there. 

"Potter?" Draco spoke first, making Harry grip the rail tightly behind him as the other boy's raspy voice sent shivers through him. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, mouth suddenly dry. 

"If I remember correctly, you asked me something along the same lines last time we had the fortune of running into each other" the Slytherin drawled, his tone coming across as relaxed and uncaring but his body staying alert and tense. 

Harry took note but became too distracted by Draco's words. "Fortune?" 

Draco rolled his eyes but Harry couldn't miss the way a light blush dusted over his pale cheeks, even in the moonlight. "What else is an Astronomy Tower for than to look at the stars, you idiot" Draco replied, walking towards the railing a few feet away from Harry. 

"Erm, right," the Gryffindor distracredly replied, shaking his head a bit as he did the same as the other boy, leaning over the railing. They both looked out into the night in silence, Draco side-eying Harry every now and then and Harry sensing the tension between the two. 

"So um, how are classes?" Harry asked a bit weakly. 

"Not much for conversation, are you Scarhead," replied the boy with a sigh and a disapproving look. 

Harry could only open his mouth in indignity but ultimately shut it for lack of a response, opting to turn back and face the railing with a scowl on his face. 

Draco, watching Harry's face with surprise after not earning himself a smart-arse reply from the Boy-Who-Lived, hung his head and took a deep breath as he revealed without a second thought "I can't sleep at night." 

Harry turned with as much surprise as Draco felt at revealing such personal information to a boy he knew didn't give a shit about him. When Harry didn't say anything, only showing confusion on his annoyingly handsome face, Draco provided "You asked what I was doing up here. I can't sleep." 

Harry was speechless for a moment before replying with "I can't either," in a whisper. 

Silver eyes flashed to green ones and both boys stared at each other, a look that held understanding, empathy, and eventually need. 

Draco didn't trust himself with his feelings however, and he turned anxiously away from the railing, turning to leave the tower but Harry's voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"I get it. It's because of the war. I get the flashbacks and the nightmares too" 

Draco's breathing became heavy as he felt Harry come up behind him only about a foot away, his Gryffindor courage kicking in. 

"I come up here to think but it makes it worse sometimes. I feel so lonely, like no one understands. But I know you do." 

Eyes screwed shut, Draco went to hold his arm with the Dark Mark and tried to control his breathing. He knew what being alone was like. The Mark symbolized that on so many levels. He knew pain and despair, and he knew he needed someone desperately to get him through it. 

He spun around to face Harry, breath still shaky and eyes wide, not as composed as Harry was used to seeing him. He was speechless, so Harry continued "I have scars too, and not just the one on my forehead." 

He looked down at Draco's covered arm and back up to the boy's face. He could see how sunken his eyes had become but how they still contained a certain spark to them. How strands of loose blond hair fell onto his face, how even in a state of disarray, he still managed to look graceful and flawless with a jaw that was sharp enough to cut a man. 

Draco studied Harry's face as well, entranced in the shade of his eyes, such a deep Slytherin color that Draco adored so much. The way his dark hair curled over his forehead and how the stubble on his face made his features all the more defined. He felt himself step closer to the boy and stare up at his plump lips. 

Harry looked back at Draco's lips, heart racing and not knowing what was about to happen next or how it got to this point, but when the pair made eye contact again, Draco froze. 

"I shouldn't be here, I should go," he whispered harshly, turning to leave but at that moment, Harry shouted "Draco wait!" 

His hand flew out to grab the other boy's arm and in an instant, both felt as if the world was suddenly void of all oxygen as their breaths were taken away. 

Draco's arm was in Harry's hand, and Harry slowly let go only to reveal that a hand print over Draco's Mark had erupted into color, as did his own hand. He gently held Draco's arm by the wrist, and Draco began to shake as his arm went limp in Harry's. He ran his fingers over the Mark, over the hand print that now was aflame with color, and sent shivers down the boy's back. When Harry felt wetness over his hand, he looked up to see silent tears trailing down Draco's face. 

"I finally found you," Harry whispered, his own eyes beginning to sting. Draco could only nod, bitting his lip and looking down at the hand print on his arm and Harry's beautiful hand. Harry went to wipe away the tears off of pale cheeks and Draco involuntary leaned into his touch, prompting Harry to cup the boy's face in his hand and stroke his cheek with his thumb. 

"You don't know how much shit I got for having my soulmate mark on the Dark Mark. They thought I was weak, I thought I could never be loved," Draco suddenly said with a sob, still stunned by the fact that he finally found his soulmate, and it was his childhood crush of all people, Harry bloody Potter. 

At that moment Harry pulled him in for a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around him while Draco buried his face into Harry's chest, full on sobbing and letting his emotions run free. Harry rested his head over Draco's, feeling complete as he held his other half in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner," he whispered. 

Draco laughed a bit hysterically, adding "It's not your fault you bloody idiot. Although we have wasted alot of time haven't we?" 

He pulled back to look at Harry in the eyes, Harry holding him by the shoulders and Draco slipping his arms around the boy's waist. Their breathing was still harsh but calmer than what it was before. Harry broke out into a grin, one that made Draco's cold heart melt and break into a reckless grin as well. Neither could tell you who leaned in first, but before either knew it, soft lips were colliding and exploring each other desperately. It was passionate yet sweet, holding all kinds of emotions that were fighting to break free but held all the time in the world. 

They pulled apart breathlessly, Harry pulling Draco's arm up to his face. He let a trail of kisses go over his Dark Mark as well as his soulmate mark, and he murmured against the others soft skin "No one's gonna give you shit anymore, not on my watch." 

Draco couldn't stop smiling as Harry's eyes fluttered shut, continuing to trail kisses up Draco's arm. The usually serious boy let out a giggle, music to Harry's ears. 

"It's pretty late, Harry," he pointed out, making Harry's heart flutter for using his name in such a soft way. 

"But I don't wanna leave you, not after I just found you," murmured Harry, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of Draco's neck. 

"Who said you have to? You can sleep in my dorms tonight," he smiled, grabbing a hold of his newfound soulmate's hand and gently leading him out of the tower. 

Neither boy had nightmares that night as they held each other tighly as if they were accustomed to each other's touch. Harry's right hand rested over Draco's arm, both soulmate marks touching and giving off a faint glow, finally balanced.


End file.
